


誤會(超短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Gouenji Shuuya - Fandom, Kazemaru Ichirota, 豪炎寺修也, 閃電十一人, 風丸一郎太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	誤會(超短H)

風丸他就在今天就有些誤會了，是風丸他就誤會了豪炎寺他有一些事而感到了十分之不開心的，因此就感覺到不開心的，所以豪炎寺他就同了風丸他就講：對不起，我是沒有同了風丸你講的，所以令你誤會，不過我是给了你的禮物，希望你會喜歡，我就會好開心的，我是我特別送給了你的情人節的禮物，你拿着，"好開心”，風丸他就講的，之後風丸他講完，豪炎寺他見了風丸他開心的样子，就講：我令到你誤會的話，我我令到你開心起來的，我會負責的，之後豪炎寺他就抱了風丸他去到了床上，因此風丸他就講好啊，那你負責的，我開始做的，你就是我永遠最喜歡的又令到我變得開心的情人，就會好快成為我的老公，之後他們就做了一個夜晚到了明天早上的，過了一個好日子的。


End file.
